Unnamed For Now
by basic disguise
Summary: Excitement rises through Hogwarts when a new student arrives. Rated R for further scenes...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the only disclaimer I am going to put on this story. I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter (i.e. spells, characters, places, etc.); they belong to my idol, J.K. Rowling. I do however own Addie, so no takies!  
  
A/N: This is my first fic and I want to dedicate the whole thing to my friend Brandi - just cause I love her! ::hugs Brandi::  
  
~*~*~Chapter 1: On Her Way~*~*~  
  
She stood on Platform 9 and three-quarters looking around her. She stood out, way out. With her straight black hair, dark make-up, and even darker clothing. Addie, an exchange student from America, was headed to Hogwarts. She was wearing jeans, a chain, and her favorite black Tinkerbell shirt. Her hair fell perfectly just below her shoulders, with the two red streaks in her front pulled behind her ears.  
  
Addie surveyed her surroundings and decided to board the train. She found an empty compartment near the back and settled in. She took her c.d. player out of her bag and slid the headphones over her small ears. She had bewitched it to still works within the school's walls. She slipped off her black flip-flops, leaned her back against the window, and put her feet on the seat next to her. She reached back down into her bag and pulled out her notebook and a pen.  
  
Addie took that notebook everywhere. She would write poems, stories, songs, anything in it.  
  
She dropped the notebook onto her lap and pressed the 'play' button on her c.d. player.  
  
She closed her eyes. Her favorite song ringing through her ears. It was "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. She began to sing along with the lyrics, keeping her eyes shut tight.  
  
'How can you see into my eyes like open doors?'  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into her compartment and noticed her sitting there. "Hm, fresh meat," he said to himself. He sat across the aisle from her, watching her every move.  
  
'Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home.'  
  
"She has a beautiful voice - and a body to match," Draco thought.  
  
He sat there listening to Addie sing. She finished the song without flaw. She tilted her head down toward her notebook, opened her eyes, and quickly wrote down a line for a possible song. She looked up and saw Draco, his eyes stared back into her's. Addie slowly slid the headphones down and let them hang around her neck.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You have a beautiful voice," Draco said," Almost as beautiful as your curves."  
  
"Uh, thanks," Addie said apprehensively.  
  
"You Americans, always so nervous."  
  
"I'm not nervous. I'm never nervous. I'm just trying to figure out why some stranger was sitting here watching me sing to myself."  
  
Draco's lips curved into his oh-to-familiar smirk. He moved to a seat next to Addie.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he said holding out his hand expectantly.  
  
"Addie Beamrod," she turned back to her notebook, ignoring his hand. She began to turn the one line into a song. Draco lowered his hand and chuckled slightly.  
  
"I like determination in a girl." He leaned forward and licked behind her ear. Addie felt a shiver creep down her spine. "See ya 'round," he whispered and playfully nibbled her lobe. He stood and gracefully walked out of the compartment.  
  
"Jackass," Addie said, smiling to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Did you hate? Did you love it? I wanna know! Please read and review! ::drops down to knees:: PLEASE!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know these last 2 chapters were kinda short, but I promise the rest will be longer - promise ::crosses fingers behind back::  
  
~*~*~Chapter 2: The Boy Who Lived~*~*~  
  
Addie put her headphones back on and heard the end of Evanescence "Going Under." Then Linkin Park's "Faint" began (another muggle group). She hummed along being careful not to sing, as she didn't want another unexpected visitor to hear her.  
  
After two or three more songs, Addie noticed someone opening the compartment door. A boy with gorgeous, green eyes and black ruffled hair appeared. She lowered her headphones once again.  
  
"So the rumors are true," he said.  
  
"Depends on the rumor," a small smile crept across her face but she tried to hide it as she rarely smiled.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry held out his hand.  
  
Addie looked at it and decided that he worth her time. She took his hand obligingly.  
  
"So the boy who lived - still lives."  
  
"Even Americans have heard of me!?! There's no escaping it!!"  
  
"Who hasn't!? Ever since you defeated Voldemort-" Harry flinched. "What?"  
  
"Not used to other people saying Voldemort is all. None of my friends say it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for all of ten minutes and then Addie broke the silence.  
  
"I'm Addie by the way - Addie Beamrod."  
  
"Well Addie Beamrod, it was nice to meet you. Why don't you come on over and sit with us at the Gryffindor table before you are sorted."  
  
"Er - Sure! Why not? See ya then!" And with that, Harry exited the compartment smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Addie! Over here!"  
  
She turned around and saw Harry getting into a carriage waving at her. She walked over. Addie never ran, exersing wasn't something she liked. She climbed in the carriage and saw a red haired boy with freckles dotting his face and a brunette with wild, bushy hair contained in a ponytail.  
  
"Hey," Addie said. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~Chapter 3: The Sorting~*~*~  
  
"Come on, this way," Ron said. " Following," Addie answered.  
  
Harry and Hermione had some Head Boy and Girl duties to take care of, so Addie was left in the care of Ron.  
  
"Lots of hott guys," Addie said.  
  
"Uh - yeah - I don't really go that way, so I wouldn't know," Ron's ears grew to a lovely shade of pink  
  
Adie liked trouble. She liked to be the center of attention. But the one thing she loved the most, was seduction. It came easily to her. She had good grades, but a bad reputation. She was the school slut back in America. One word that everyone used to describe her was "easy" although they did have a few other favorites. It never bothered her. She liked the attention guys gave her.  
  
"Here ya go Addie," Ron pointed to the seat next to him. "Thanks," Addie folded her arms on the table, "Nice place." "Isn't it then," Ron said.  
  
Addie looked around. She saw Draco sitting at the Slytherin table talking to some people. She was able to study his features a little more closely. "Piercing blue eyes, platinum blonde hair, rock solid abs and chest - perfect eye candy," Addie thought.  
  
Addie turned back to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and Hermione taking seats across from them. She gave Harry a slightly seductive look. His eyes widened a little and he gave her a cautious smile. She couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
After the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up, "We are pleased to welcome, a new seventh year student." Murmurs and whispers spread through the hall. Addie couldn't help but smile to herself - more attention. "Addie, will you please come up and be sorted?" Addie looked around and then stood. Everyone pointed and whispered. They were looking at her uniform.  
  
She didn't wear it like everyone else. She put safety pins in the bottom of her skirt, had her tie on loosely, and three buttons undone at the top of her shirt.  
  
Magonagoll gave Addie a disapproving look and told her to sit on the stool. She put the sorting hat upon Addie's head.  
  
"Hm - very brave - an able mind - friendly -"  
  
Addie snorted.  
  
"Hm - very well then - but where to put you - difficult - quite difficult indeed - better be - GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Cheers and shouting erupted from the Gryffindor house table. Addie walked back to the table and sat back down next to Ron.  
  
After the feast Harry and Hermione had to make sure no first years lost their groups. Ron led Addie to the common room. The Fat Lady in the portrait greeted Addie. Addie returned with a sarcastic wave.  
  
"Lotus Maticas," Ron said the password, "Remember that." "Okay," Addie said climbing past Ron into, the now open, portrait hole.  
  
She flopped onto one of the couches, "Ah - comfy."  
  
"Yeah, aren't they?" Ron sat across from her.  
  
Addie rolled onto her side and propped her head in her hand. "You know - you are kinda cute, in an I-still-need-to-grow-into-my-head, sorta way." Ron's ears change to a deep shade of pink.  
  
Addie crawled across the floor to him and then knelt in front of him. She grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and made the kiss deeper. She ruffled his hair up a little with her other hand. Ron was too shocked to move and stayed with his hands flopped between his legs.  
  
She pulled away, lightly biting his lower lip.  
  
"See ya in the morning," she whispered in his ear. And walked out of the empty common room to her dorm.  
  
Ron sat there. Hair messy and lip gloss covering all the corners of his mouth. "Wow-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Please tell me what you think! If anyone seems OCC let me know. AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE - REVIEW! PLEASE!!! 


End file.
